A New Hero in Peach Creek
by Parent12D
Summary: After Eddy rips off the kids with his latest scam, a new hero appears and foils Eddy's plan by taking the money and returning it to the owners. Furious, Eddy declares revenge on the hero and makes himself the villain as a conflict is held, all while Andrew watches and eats popcorn. How will this turn out? Find out now!


**Hello there readers, here is another story that I made for this series!**

 **Now I don't have much to say for author note for this story, aside from a couple of things.**

 **This story is based off the episode 'Robbin Ed' if you all must know, and it includes Andrew in the mix.**

 **As for the summary, long story short, after a mishap scam where some kids fall for a scam known as a 'Thingamajig' and find out they've been ripped off, a new hero appears and takes back the money Eddy got from the scam and gives them back to the other kids. Eddy then declares revenge on this new hero and then it all barrels on downward from there, all while Andrew watches as if it were a superhero movie.**

 **One last thing, there's not much to this story, other than being based off of Robbin Ed and including Andrew in the mix.**

 **Well enough with the author note now, let's begin the story! Enjoy the story everyone!**

 **Disclaimer: All characters of Ed, Edd n' Eddy belong to Cartoon Network and the creator of the show.**

* * *

 **IN PEACH CREEK:**

It was a beautiful day in the town of Peach Creek. Recently, an event had occurred, in the form of a scam which was done to promote an item bearing object known as a 'Thingamajig', which was done in the fashion of a movie script, especially since Double D was quite literally reading off a script. Eventually, four kids which made up Sarah, Jimmy, Rolf and Nazz ended up falling for the scam and gave up twenty five cents to get themselves their own Thingamajig. All four of them grabbed their own box and left without opening them up. Double D was not impressed as he then decided to comment once they were gone.

"Gentlemen, I distinctly remember assembling only one Thingamajig," Double D commented. "How could we sell more than one Thingamajig when only one exists?"

Ed and Eddy felt the need to chuckle at that, which got Double D shocked. Before he could do anything, Andrew showed up to the scene.

"Hey guys, I'm here and I heard about the Thingamajig that's being sold," Andrew panted for a minute before getting excited again. "I'd like to buy the remaining box you have left."

Andrew put 25 cents into the coin jar and then went to the remaining box. Ed and Eddy continued laughing as Andrew then went to open up the box. Andrew then looked shocked but excited.

"Oh my god! Double D, come here!" Andrew shouted as Double D approached him. "The Thingamajig in the box is so awesome, that it's made up of a bunch of light bulbs!"

Double D checked and noticed that the box only contained light bulbs.

"Those are just light bulbs Andrew," Double D pointed out. "There is no Thingamajig."

"Oh," Andrew simply said as Double D turned to his two other friends.

Eddy stopped laughing but Ed continued to laugh. Eddy activated the Thingamajig which caused a boxing glove to be launched out and punched Ed square in the face, causing him to fall backwards. Double D was appalled by this scam.

"Eddy, how could you," Double D cried out. "You falsely swindled those unsuspecting children out of their allowances. Oh, I know, that's what we do in every show! But not like _this!"_

"Actually Double D this is a story," Andrew corrected.

"Same difference Andrew," Double D got back to the point afterwards. "Anyway, double dipping within one deception is wrong!"

"Its there lost as I always say," Eddy simply said as he stuffed a sock in Double D's mouth.

"Eddy this isn't good," Andrew stated. "We should probably return that money back to the kids."

"Fat chance Andrew," Eddy snorted. "Let's go buy some jawbreakers."

He then runs off as Ed started at Double D.

"Are you going to finish that?" Ed asked.

"I suggest we follow Eddy guys," Andrew stated. "This may not end well."

"Okay dokey," Ed took the sock out of Double D's mouth and put it in his own mouth as they ran off after Eddy.

"Oh, curse these cheapskate ambitions," Double D complained as he ran off to follow the others, unaware that a shadow figure was watching them from within the trees and was about to take action…

* * *

The Eds and Andrew were running down the lane, as the shadow figure was following them from within the trees.

"Running!" Ed blurted out as they continued running.

The shadow figure then took off as Ed took notice of this as he was eating the sock.

"Oh, look! Up in the sky!" Ed exclaimed as he pointed to a telephone wire.

"What do you see Ed," Andrew asked as he got a look for himself.

Double D got a look of the figure too as the figure was standing, perched on said telephone wires.

"Is that a bird?" Double D asked.

"Could be a plane!" Ed shouted out.

"I bet it's a superhero," Andrew squealed. "At least according to this interpretation."

Eddy turned around and stopped as they were talking about this.

"What bird," Eddy questioned, unaware that the figure was about to charge into him. "Does it have a quarter in its mouth? Cause if I get my hands on it I'll–"

He was cut short as the figure charged into him, feet first as Eddy was knocked right into a dumpster as the figure lets go of the wire and falls.

"Oh, my aching–" Eddy groaned but the figure cut him off for the second time as he lands onto the dumpster lid, bringing down Eddy, as Eddy loses his jar which the shadow figure made a grab for.

"Holy cow!" Ed cried out.

"Impressive," Andrew commented.

Now holding the jar of quarters in his hands, the figure then made a run for it, as he leaps over to the construction site and high tails it outta there with the money that Eddy scammed from the kids. Eddy took notice of this and was furious.

"Hey! Get back here with my money!" Eddy cried out furiously as Double D got a good look of what was left behind by the figure.

"Acorns?" He questioned, picking up a single acorn and examining it.

"Did you see that?" Ed was excited.

"I sure did," Andrew was excited to. "Peach Creek apparently has a new hero in town!"

"He just swooped in and Pow, right in your kisser, Eddy!" Ed proclaimed.

"Pow right in the kisser!" Andrew was ecstatic.

"I bet he's got like mutant power feet or something!" Ed stated as Eddy then screamed into Ed's head.

"HE STOLE MY CASH!" Eddy screamed.

"I wonder who this mysterious marauder could be," Double D wondered. "It seems odd that he'd appear out of nowhere just in the nick of time."

"Oh, I know who it is!" Eddy proclaimed.

"You do," Andrew questioned. "Who is it then?"

Eddy stood silent for a minute before saying.

"Okay, so I don't know."

"Right, anyway, I wonder how those kids are reacting to the rip off Thingamajig that they got," Andrew commented. "I bet they must be furious about being ripped off…"

* * *

Hey speaking of which, back at the Thingamajig stand, Sarah and Nazz were shown grousing as Jimmy then ran over, shouting.

"Sarah, Sarah!" Jimmy cried out showing her the inside of the box. "My box had no Thingamajig!"

"I know Jimmy," Sarah stated. "Mine was full of bricks, Jimmy!"

"I've been forced upon, Sarah!" Jimmy cried.

"This is so not cool guys," Nazz stated. "I want my money back since we've been ripped off!"

Rolf in particular was furious as he then tossed his box aside and started rolling up his sleeves in an angered manner.

"Rolf will teach those rugrat Ed-boys with his foot of death!" Rolf proclaimed in a determined manner.

Before anyone could say anything else, the jar of quarters was tossed right in front of them as a voice then called out.

"Your money is safe and sound, good citizens of the cul-de-sac! Rip-offs are a thing of the past, for I–" The figure then revealed himself as the figure was none other than Jonny who was now dressed as a superhero, the most glaring feature was the watermelon placed onto his head. "–Captain Melonhead, and his sidekick Splinter the Wonderwood, will protect you!"

Plank was also shown to be a hero too, the sidekick of Jonny as they were known as Captain Melonhead and Splinter the Wonderwood. The two heroes then zoomed off as the four kids were surprised and shocked by this.

"Is the circus in town?" Rolf questioned, not quite comprehending what just took place.

"That guy saved our money!" Sarah cried out.

"Who was that masked marvel?" Jimmy asked.

"Whoever he was he was a hero," Sarah stated.

"I say that was totally awesome dudes," Nazz commented. "That hero saved us the trouble of wrestling it back from the Eds."

"I agree," Jimmy said as the kids took their money back, but they noticed an extra quarter was in there that wasn't there's. "Jeep Wilikers, there's an extra quarter that's not ours."

"Oh dude, do you think Andrew fell for the scam too," Nazz questioned as she could see Andrew falling for it too, being very naïve at times. "I bet Eddy ripped off Andrew too."

"The golden haired Andrew was ripped off as well?" Rolf questioned.

"It would appear so," Sarah said.

"I say we should give it back to him." Jimmy stated.

"Good idea Jimmy," Sarah liked the idea. "Let's go!"

"Yeah smart thinking Jimmy," Nazz also liked the idea. "Andrew deserves his money back too."

"Rolf agrees," Rolf agreed. "Let's go as you put it."

"Alright Rolf," Jimmy said as they decided to walk down the lane, carrying the empty jar with them as they decided to find Andrew, who was most likely with the Eds…

* * *

Back with the Eds and Andrew, Double D was still examining the acorns that were left behind.

"Whoever it was seems to have a complex personality," Double D commented. "Really, acorns?"

"Well Double D, a superheroes identity is suppose to be kept a secret," Andrew said. "It's how the rule of the superhero works."

"How do you know this Andrew?" Double D questioned.

"I've watched plenty of superhero movies," Andrew commented.

"Who the heck cares," Eddy sneered. "We gotta find this guy, and get my money!"

It was then the four kids showed up, taunting the Eds (at least Sarah and Rolf), while Nazz shook her head in disapproval at the immaturity that was taken place.

"No longer the mister smart-guy, huh, Ed-boys?" Rolf in particular commented as Jimmy came over with the empty jar and then said.

"I believe this belongs to you." Jimmy then gleefully gives the Eds back the jar. It was then Jimmy and the other four kids noticed Andrew as Jimmy then. "Oh, Andrew, while we're on the topic, I believe this is yours."

He got out a quarter that was Andrew's and gave it to him.

"Alright a refund," Andrew was thrilled. "Thanks Jimmy."

"No problem Andrew," Jimmy told him.

"Don't mention it dude," Nazz told him. "You deserve a refund too from being ripped off."

"Alright," Andrew smiled as Sarah and Rolf said something similar to Andrew.

"Free! We're free at last!" Jimmy cried as the kids then left the scene.

"Have a good day you guys!" Andrew called out. "I'm happy that you got your money back!"

The kids gave their farewells to Andrew as they left. Once they were gone, Eddy then figured out what had happened.

"That guy gave em back their money." Eddy concluded as Andrew put his quarter back into his pocket.

"Well Eddy, I think it was for the best of both worlds too," Andrew stated. "It saved us the trouble of being chased down by an angry mob of kids demanding their money back because they have been ripped off."

"Oh yeah, rub in it why don't you," Eddy retorted.

"Oh boy! He must be some comic book hero guy!" Ed shouted as he was now standing on Eddy's head, causing Eddy to sink from Ed's weight.

"Comic books? Really, Ed," Double D commented. "What we have here is a carefree upstanding young man who's simply trying to do the right thing."

"He could also just be a hero in general," Andrew stated.

Double D stared at him for a minute before resuming.

"Why, I applaud his–" But he was cut off when Eddy emerged and stuffed Double D into the empty jar in a furious manner.

"Oh yeah," Eddy sneered at the fact that his plan has been foiled. "This place ain't big enough for the two of us! I will have my day, scam wrecker-upper!"

Eddy then started laughing evilly, declaring revenge on the new hero. It was then Andrew then turned to face the readers.

"Well readers, it looks like a super villain is now in development as part of the conflict if you know what I mean," Andrew informed the readers as Eddy continued to laugh.

"Time to put together my plan of revenge!" Eddy declared as the then got Ed and Double D to join him in his plan.

"This is going to be good," Andrew was hyped about what was about to take place, as he then followed the Eds as this plan was then put into action…

* * *

Said plan in general was a trap, in the form of a stand that was selling fake butts. Double D was now wearing a fake nose and a gray mustache, apparently portraying himself as an old man. Double D didn't like this plan one bit.

"How embarrassing." Double D muttered as he had a fake quarter made of cardboard in his hand.

"This is going to be good." Andrew was now sitting to the side, helping himself to some popcorn.

"Hey! Now! Say it! Do it! C'mon!" Eddy whispered through his teeth as he wanted him to stick to the script as Double D started speaking.

"Um, I would like to purchase one of your butts," Double D said, sounding like an old man as he hands Eddy the fake quarter. "If I may. Please, take my hard-earned money!"

Eddy then looked up and then shouted to the heavens.

"You got it, sucker! I mean, customer," Eddy corrected himself as he hands Double D a fake butt. "Here's your brand-new butt!"

The butt was made up of two balls, a basketball and a soccer ball as Double D takes it.

"Oh, happy day! Thank you, dishonest store clerk," Double D said his lines. "I will go use my butt now!"

Double D started walking, wearing the brand new butt on his butt.

"Man, those butts would work great as breasts and would make a great and very hot and sexy lady," Andrew commented eating some popcorn.

Ignoring Andrew, Double D stook to the script and got to the part where he realized he was ripped off.

"Hey!" Double D rubs the butt and then turns around and says in an overly dramatic manner. "Hold your horses! This butt's been used!"

"Oh no!" Andrew screamed in a fake panicked manner.

"Ha-ha! You've been fooled!" Eddy shouted as he then said through a megaphone. "I have ripped off the innocent once again!" He then whispered in the megaphone. "Keep an eye out, Ed."

Ed had peered through binoculars from in between a pair of butts, which would look really perverted if the butt was actually a pair of breasts.

"Oh boy oh boy oh boy oh boy oh boy oh–" Ed said excitedly when he sees Captain Melonhead in sight. "I see him, Eddy!"

"Right on time." Eddy stood in a determined manner as Captain Melonhead arrived at the scene.

"Shed a tear, 'cause Captain Melonhead is here!" Captain Melonhead proclaimed as Eddy then put part 2 of the plan in action.

"Waahaahaahaahaa!" Eddy then ran from behind the scam and started changing into a super villain as he stripped out of his clothes, taking his underwear back a moment later. He then leaps out and is now dressed up as a villain; wearing a purple cape, red gloves, a red mask, and red socks, and also had an undershirt and underwear on.

"You've met your match, Melonhead!" Eddy proclaimed. "Prepare yourself for...Professor Scam!"

The new super villain cackled madly as Ed was now excited.

"The evildoer has arrived!" Ed cried out in excitement.

"He's lost it. Honestly." Double D retorted.

"Oh boy, this is the best part," Andrew stated, stuffing his mouth with more popcorn.

"Unhand that money, Professor Scam!" Captain Melonhead cried out.

"Never!" Professor Scam shouted as he then steps on a pedal, causing the counter to disappear and a getaway vehicle then emerged.

"I will now make my escape in my bad to the bone, meaner than a junkyard dog, Professor Scam Flyer!"

As he said that, the flyer started to take off without him. Professor Scam then cackled madly as the flyer then drifted away without him as Andrew then called out.

"Hey! Professor Scam! Your getaway vehicle!" Andrew called out, pointing to the sky to emphasize his point.

The villain stopped laughing as he looked up in the sky and noticed the vehicle left without him and realized he made a mistake.

"Oops," Professor Scam realized his mistake and then made a run for it. "Time for plan B then!"

Melonhead whistles and summons Splinter as chased after the super villain as the other two Eds followed along with Andrew.

"It's melon time!" Melonhead declared.

"Look out for those feet, Eddy!" Ed cried out.

"This is going to be good!" Andrew shouted.

Professor Scam darts through a gap in the fence into a yard, and Captain Melonhead follows. He enters the yard and checked his surrounds, not seeing the new villain that introduced himself.

Suddenly, Professor Scam then closed the gate door behind him and then tackles the hero to the ground.

"Oh no! Double D! Professor Scam has unmasked Captain Melonhead!" Ed cried.

"Why am I not surprised," Double D snorted.

"You're through, Melonhead! Reveal yourself!" Eddy was now bearing the melon mask in his hands.

"Oh my," Andrew was watching. "This could be the climax."

Melonhead then stood up and it looked like his identity would have been revealed. But fortunately, in an unexpected twist of events, Melonhead was now wearing a second melon mask.

"There's two halves to every melon, Professor Scam!" Captain Melonhead declared.

"That was clever." Double D commented.

"He managed to outsmart the villain," Andrew cheered, but Professor Scam still had tricks up his sleeves.

"Oh yeah? Well my Ray of Riches will curl your toes!" Professor Scam proclaimed as he then started shooting neon dollar signs from his head which were fired at Captain Melonhead.

"Nice graphics," Andrew commented. "I wonder how the writers managed to perform these effects with the budget they have currently."

"Think fast, Melonhead!" Melonhead then used his melon helmet to deflect the dollar signs.

"The Ray of Riches will never penetrate the Forced Peel of Melon!" Ed commented, noticing that the signs weren't damaging the melon helmet. Captain Melonhead was forced to be sent backwards but he stood his ground nonetheless. Professor Scam approaches the hero as he continued to fire away at will. Captain Melonhead then had a way to stop Professor Scam; he reached into his pocket and pulled out an acorn, as he then rips off the top part and throws the lower part of it towards the villain.

"Had enough, Melon–"

He was cut off when the acorn launched itself into his mouth, sending him backwards a few good inches. He starts choking on it for a minute or so, when suddenly, the acorn spouts and turns into a giant oak tree that Eddy ends on extracting from his mouth as he falls out afterwards.

"How is that even possible," Double D scratched his head in confused.

"Cartoon logic Double D," Andrew stated. "The basics."

Once the villain was in reach, Melonhead charged into Professor Scam, sending him backwards into a fence as he was right near a water hose, as Professor Scam notices the hose once he regained himself. Captain Melonhead started charging towards him, ready to finish the job when Professor Scam had one last trick up his sleeve.

"Freeze, Melonhead!" Professor Scam commands as he brings the water hose to Splinter. "Or the sidekick swells up like a balloon!"

Captain Melonhead then stops short as Professor Scam brings the hose closer to Splinter.

"Splinter!" Melonhead gasps before getting angry. "This is between me and you, Professor Scam!"

"Give me an excuse." Professor Scam countered, as both Ed and Double D gulped and Andrew was shocked.

"Oh my," Andrew said. "This may not end well."

Professor Scam was about to spray Splinter with the water hose when Captain Melonhead stopped him.

"Wait! Take me! I'm the one you want!" He shouted in defeated. "I surrender, Professor Scam."

"Perfect!" Professor Scam cackles maniacally as the other two Eds were shocked by this.

"Oh dear," Double D said.

"Tell me about it, I'm going to need more popcorn," Andrew shook his empty popcorn basket to emphasize his point. Andrew went to get more popcorn while Professor Scam prepared a trap for Captain Melonhead's demise…

* * *

Captain Melonhead and Splinter were now dangling from a tree tied up as Professor Scam had the plan all thought out. Both Ed and Double D were dressed as evil henchmen now as they pushed Ed's tub of gravy over. Ed was not happy about this.

"But Eddy, not my gravy!" Ed cried.

"Silence, henchman!" Professor Scam commanded as Andrew poked from the other side of the fence, now bearing a basket of fresh popcorn as the hero and his sidekick were dangling over the tub of gravy, and Andrew knew what this meant.

"Oh boy, it's the whole 'dangle the superhero over the pit of lava' trap," Andrew said eating some popcorn. "Except the lava is actually Ed's tub of gravy."

"My gravy," Ed shouted.

"Yeah Eddy," Double D agreed. "Haven't you milked this enough! Just look at me!"

Double D looked humiliated by what he was wearing but Professor Scam was having none of that.

"Will you two just laugh like evil henchmen, for Pete's sake?" Professor Scam demanded from his henchman as they looked at him.

Double D laughed in an unenthusiastic manner due to humiliation, while Ed laughed in a depressed and sadden manner due to his tub of gravy being used for Melonhead's demise.

"Take a good look at your tomb of doom, Melonhead!" Prof. Scam told the hero referring to the tub of gravy. He then started laughing as Andrew watched this but he was then accompanied by Rolf, Kevin and Nazz who wanted to know what was going on.

"Hey guys," Andrew greeted them as Rolf then noticed what was going on and was scared.

"Look! Our hero dangles like Victor's milk spouts!" Rolf cried out as Jimmy and Sarah popped out from the fence too to join them. Melonhead looked confused by this.

"Victor's got milk spouts?" He questioned.

"Yeah Rolf," Andrew agreed. "Isn't Victor a male goat?"

His question was unanswered as Professor Scam started speaking again.

"Your gravy grave awaits!" He then starts lowering the two heroes into the gravy tub. "Egads!" Jimmy panicks as Ed and Double D backed away towards the fence.

"My gravy, Double D!" Ed cried in fear.

"Captain Melonhead is a goner," Sarah cried out.

"This isn't good dudes," Nazz agreed.

"You got to have some hope for our hero Nazz," Andrew said. "Hey, you guys want some popcorn?" He then offered them.

As that was going on, it looked like it was the end for Captain Melonhead and his sidekick Splinter as Professor Scam looked anticipated that his revenge would be completed. The two heroes were an inch away from meeting their demise when a voice shouted.

"Release the gravy," Ed cried out, now holding the Thingamajig in his hands. "Cause I, Average Joe, says so." He then activates the Thingamajig.

A pair of biting teeth was then launched and it cut right through the rope that held Melonhead and Splinter tight, evidentally freeing the heroes from their demise. The kids and Andrew were amazed by this, but Professor Scam was beyond shocked.

"Ed!" Eddy shouted, shocked that one of his own henchmen went traitor on him.

"Talk about an act of treason," Andrew commented as Melonhead grabs the rope and swings to the fence. "Or betrayal for those who don't understand."

The kids nodded as Kevin then shouted.

"Take him on, Melon dude!"

"I give! I give!" Professor Scam begged, fleeing for his life, when Melonhead tackled him to the ground and then a dust cloud appeared, with a fight emerging as Captain Melonhead had Professor Scam all tied up.

"My gravy is safe to ferment another day, Double D." Ed commented.

"Thank you for sharing that information, Ed." Double D said, quite happy with the outcome.

Professor Scam was then sent flying through the fence, courtesy of Captain Melonhead.

"WOO HOO! THE HERO WON!" Andrew cheered from eating popcorn.

The kids agreed with him as they started cheering at the victory of Captain Melonhead.

"Hey Mr. Scam, don't take it too personally," Andrew said to the defeated villain. "But the superhero is always known to win according to the superhero handbook."

Melonhead bows to the audience, but this was cut short as was the cheering when the defeated villain got their attention.

"Oh yeah?" Eddy/Professor Scam questions, as the kids looked at him. "Well don't count your seeds before they hatch, Melonhead. For like a bean burrito, I shall return! Henchmen, to the Scam Fortress!"

Double D places a caution sign over the fence as he then sighed.

"It's all fun and games 'til someone gets a splinter." Double D retorted as Ed and Double D left, with the defeated villain in their possesion.

"YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF ME MELONHEAD!" The villain cried out one last time before departing.

"We know Eddy," Andrew called back before he left.

Captain Melonhead shook that comment off as he then said.

"Citizens of the cul-de-sac. Professor Scam will no longer threaten your weekly allowances," He gave his speech for the second time. "As I, Captain Melonhead, and Splinter the Wonderwood, will always fight for justice and the–"

Kevin then cut him off as they actually knew who the hero really was.

"Give it a rest, Jonny." Kevin stopped him, sounding bored with it.

"Yeah, we already heard it." Sarah agreed.

"That was awesome though Jonny," Nazz admitted.

"Toodle-oo, Captain Melonhead!" Jimmy waved goodbye to him.

"What a fine head of produce he has, yes?" Rolf commented.

"I'm still surprised by how Andrew offered us some of his popcorn," Nazz stated. "What a really nice gesture."

"Eh, it was pretty nice," Sarah admitted while shrugging her shoulders.

"Let's go Sarah," Jimmy said as the kids, minus Andrew left the scene.

"Don't worry too much buddy," Andrew reassured. "I think you were awesome Jonny, or should I say Captain Melonhead? Well, I'll see you soon Mr. Hero."

Andrew then left the scene too as Jonny and Plank as Captain Melonhead and Splinter shrugged it off before Jonny started speaking.

"Back to the Melon Cave, Wonderwood," Jonny/Captain Melonhead proclaimed as they leapt over the fence. "Another day-OW!" He hit a trash can before resuming. "And another donut, huh buddy?"

He then races off into the sunset, as the heroes will be more than ready to fight crime the next time it rears its surprisingly good-looking head. The screen then irised out in black a moment later, causing the background to go black as a result…

* * *

It was then Andrew popped up from below and he then started speaking to the readers.

"And so now readers, once again, the day's been saved," Andrew told the readers. "Thanks to Captain Melonhead and Splinter the Wonderwood!"

"Right on Andrew," Jonny then showed up, carrying Plank in his hands. "That was a very awesome closing speech you gave!"

"Thanks Jonny, but don't get too use to it though," Andrew told him. "It's just a one time thing."

"I get it," Jonny understood what he meant before coming up with an idea. "Hey Andrew, why don't you come to my house and hang out for a bit!? Ice creams are on me buddy!"

"I would love that Jonny, thank you," Andrew was happy by this as they then started walking away. "I would love some ice cream."

"I bet, I love having ice cream with a lot of nuts on it," Jonny commented.

"That's amazing Jonny," Andrew stated. "I like mine as plain vanilla."

"Alright," Jonny said as they were almost out of sight. "Plank says he likes his ice cream with double amount of nuts, acorns and peanuts combined."

"That's quite interesting Jonny," Andrew said. "I'm really excited about this."

"I bet you are, let's go."

They then left the black screen, leaving no traces of themselves behind as this was really the end of the story now readers…

* * *

 **THE END READERS!**

 **THAT'S THE END OF THE STORY NOW READERS! HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED IT! I HONESTLY DON'T THINK I DID TOO BAD WITH SETTING UP THIS STORY TO BE HONEST! I HOPE YOU LIKED IT ANYHOW!**

 **ANYWAY, I THINK I HAVE AN IDEA FOR THE NEXT STORY, BUT I'M STILL THINKING ON HOW TO SET IT UP AND IT MIGHT ALSO BE A COUPLE CHAPTERS LONG! IT'LL TAKE A WHILE TO FIGURE OUT HOW TO SET IT UP, BUT IF YOUR WONDERING WHAT IT'LL BE ABOUT, YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO WAIT UNTIL NEXT TIME READERS!**

 **FOR NOW, IF YOU LIKE, PLEASE LEAVE YOURSELF A REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT ABOUT THIS STORY!**

 **OTHERWISE THAT'S ALL I HAVE FOR NOW! SO GOODBYE UNTIL NEXT TIME READERS!**


End file.
